


Feel Again

by shieldandhammer



Series: Song Drabbles [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Evansworth, M/M, chris evans - Freeform, feel again, top!hemsworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldandhammer/pseuds/shieldandhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel Again by OneRepublic. Thundershield or Evansworth, I love both :D (song-prompt by mixkstyle on tumblr)<br/>I chose Evansworth, I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is tagged as Marvel Cinematic Universe, I had to choose something!

Chris Hemsworth sat on his bed in his hotel room. He felt lonely; left alone. Tom wasn’t in the same hotel and he came along to the Thor 2 press conference. He sighed and reached out for his phone. Just when he wanted to phone Tom he stopped. Tom was probably out; enjoying Los Angeles. Chris sighed again and put his phone away. Of course he knew a lot of people in Los Angeles. He could go and visit them. But he didn’t feel like it. If he was honest he only wanted to see one person. Although this person told him to phone him whenever he felt like it; he hadn’t the courage to actually do that.

A loud knock on the door made Chris jump off his bed. Slowly he walked over to the door and hesitated. Who would visit him here?

“Who’s there?” He said.  
“It’s me, Tom. Let me in, please.”

Chris unlocked the door and opened it. He smiled at his co-actor and got a big smile in return. Tom entered the room and looked around. He raised an eyebrow.

“A bit messy, huh?”  
“Only a bit. I was in a hurry.”  
“Yeah, right. Were you with Evans?”

The mention of this name hurt Chris’ heart. He looked down and shook his head.

“Why not? I’m sure he would have been happy to see you.” Tom said honestly.  
“You know nothing about Chris. Or about what he would be happy.” Chris said; a bit too angry.  
“Alright, sorry for asking!” Tom snapped and turned around. “I wanted to ask you to come out with me; but I guess you aren’t interested.”  
“I’m sorry, Tom, I didn’t mean…”  
“It’s okay. I’m just gonna leave you. Pity yourself, I’m sure this is gonna help.”

Tom rushed out of Chris’ room. Chris sank down on his bed again and buried his face in his hands. Tom always knew what bothered Chris; even if he didn’t say something about it. Of course he knew that Chris wanted to see the other Chris more than anything else. And he also knew that Chris would never be brave enough to just go over to the other Chris. Too much happened between them.

\---

 _“Make me feel your love” Evans moaned and dug his fingernails in Hemsworth’ soft skin._  
  
Hemsworth moaned in Evans ear and kissed him forcefully while he massaged his buttcheeks and prepared him for what he was up too. Evans gasped for air when Hemsworth slowly started to enter him. 

_“Who’s a good boy?” Hemsworth whispered and rocked Evans back and forth on his cock. Evans rolled his eyes and tried to get closer to Hemsworth. He pushed Evans back and repeated “Who’s the good boy?”_  
“I am!” Evans gasped. “I am!”  
“That’s right, you’re my good, good boy who’s always ready for me.”  
“Yes, I am, I am” Evans repeated and moved his body faster. 

_Hemsworth smiled at his lover, his boy, his toy. He licked over Evans’ nipple and made him cry out in lust. He stroke through his hair and let his cock slip out of Evans. He whined and looked up at Hemsworth. His eyes said “why” and Hemsworth smiled again._

_“Turn around” He demanded._

_Evans obeyed and turned on his knees. He stuck out his butt and looked back at Hemsworth. Hemsworth reached for his face and turned in down in the pillow. He kneeled behind Evans and began to slap his ass. Evans moaned after every slap and Hemsworth could see how his erection grew bigger and bigger. He grinned satisfied and stopped with his little game. He placed his cock over Evans’ ass until the other man cried out in pure need. Hemsworth didn’t need to prepare Evans again; he was able to enter Evans without any problem. Although he was aroused as never before; Hemsworth lasted as long as never before. Evans was a whimpering mess when he finally came and he was shivering in arousal even though he already jerked off during Hemsworth fucking him._

_Hemsworth turned Evans around and licked his cock clean. He kissed Evans’ chest and caressed him until he was a shivering mess again. Hemsworth grinned and winked at Evans._

_“You’re getting better and better.”  
“Thank you. I’m doing my best.”_

_Hemsworth and Evans smiled and kissed again. This time it was a soft, loving kiss. Evans snuggled in Hemsworth’ arms and they fell asleep soon._

\---

Chris shook his head. Only thinking of the things he did to Evans aroused him. He never knew that he had such a kinky side. He discovered it more by accident; after he and Evans drank beer, a lot of beer. They ended up making out and suddenly Chris felt the need to boss Evans around. And Evans wasn’t antipathetic about it; hell no, he was more than willing to do the things Chris asked him to do. Evans and Chris never really talked about the things they did in the privacy of their hotel rooms; but of course their co-actors noticed that there was something between the two Chrises. And one day they kinda confirmed it but nobody made a big deal out of it. Then they all had to separate. And somehow Chris lost the contact to Evans. And he knew that it was too late now to come back and be like “hey, I missed you, let’s have sex”. Chris had sex since he last saw Evans but it was casual sex. He enjoyed it, but he didn’t love it. When he finished he didn’t think “I wish I could go for another round”. And he didn’t let his kinky side out again. Chris sighed and lay down on the bed. He missed Evans.

 

Chris got woke up by his phone vibrating continuous. He groaned and sat up to take his phone. He had several missed calls from an unknown number. And a text message.

_I know you are here. Make sure nobody is disturbing us when I come. I’ll come around four pm. I want you to make me feel your love._

Chris gulped. Was it possible that this was Evans? It had to be Evans. Chris jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He had to shower and prepare some other things for this evening.

 

Finally it was four pm. Chris waited eagerly for Evans to arrive. When it knocked Hemsworth almost fell over his own feet running to the door. He opened it and looked into a pair of blue, deep eyes. His eyes went down the face and got caught by those beautiful, perky lips.

“Chris!” Hemsworth exclaimed and smiled.  
“Chris yourself” Evans said happily and smiled back.

Hemsworth wrapped his arms around Evans and dragged him into his room. He closed the door and locked it twice. Evans smirked and walked over to the bed.

“It’s big.”  
“Of course it is. I hoped to get to see you.”

Hemsworth and Evans sat down on the bed.

“You know we need to talk about this.” Hemsworth said and took Evans’ hand.  
“I know.”  
“I loved it, how it was between us.”  
“I did, too. I… I always wanted to have someone who is… like… who is like you.”  
“Well, I always wanted to be… like I am with you.”

Hemsworth and Evans smiled and it was okay for both of them. It was okay that they didn’t have a usual relationship. It was okay that they wouldn’t have contact for some months. It was okay.

Suddenly Evans started laughing quietly.

“Why are you laughing?” Hemsworth asked frowning a bit.  
“Oh, I just remembered a song I heard some time ago.”  
“Oh really? How does it go?”  
“It’s _Feel Again_ , I don’t remember who sings it.”  
“One Republic, I guess.”  
“Ah, yeah, right.”  
“And why were you reminded of that song?”  
“Well, the refrain goes like this _But with you, I feel again. Yeah with you, I can feel again_.”

The both men looked at each other. Hemsworth smiled and Evans returned the smile.

“I never had sex with someone like I had with you” Hemsworth said.  
“Neither did I. It was just casual, boring sex.”

They laughed and finally, Hemsworth felt like it was years ago since the last time, their lips met.


End file.
